Crazy Dead
by Supelover
Summary: What hasn't Sookie done? This time she must deal with all the Supernatural things she has ever met all at once. Who knows what could happen next? No one, not evan Sookie has the answer to that.
1. Chapter 1

Bliss. I was so happy at the moment I didn't know what I was going to do with my self. Today was my day off of work, due to the fact that I had been working like a maniac for the past month and a half.

I had not seen one vampire, ware, shifter, or any supe in between and I had no problem with that. All I wanted to do today was stay in my extra to large sweatpants I called pajamas, and watch the new movie I had got the night before. All I knew was that it was some stupid comedy that had been doing very well these past weeks. I made sure to avoid any Romantic movies or anything involved with the supernatural.

I had only really been missing one person. He was a 6'4 Viking who I had spent months with when he was under a spell, and had spent a many of nights together.

'Gosh Sookie just shut up you'll probably see him sooner or later!'

Evan Amelia and Octavia were out of town on some witchie meeting in New Orleans. After being in the summit my life had really gone back to normal. As normal as before I met my first ex of a boyfriend.

I hadn't even really seen allot of my brother. Which was truly a good thing, if I had seen him; he would have been in a world of hurt. Wait a minute I had barely see Sam in the past week and a half. He had left in a hurry saying that he had some business to take care of.

Something was up and I didn't know yet but I was going to find out sooner or later but for know I was going to snuggle in my favorite quilt , watch my movie, and drink a gin and tonic. Hopefully nothing would happen on a Tuesday at 8:35 right?

With that the phone rang. "CRAP why is someone calling me?" "Hello this is Crazy Sookie Stackhouse Supe, extraordinaire." All was silent. "Sookie you need to come to Fangtasia this instant." The phone went dead. Great there goes my perfect night of relaxation.


	2. To Much to take In

Ok thanks for the alerts that really sweet of people but I know the first chapter was kinda bad but so sorry this is my first try at fan fiction and I know what your thinking like "Oh this is too short for my taste" or "Gosh this kinda suck!" But just hold on I'm working on it. Thanks for reading

3 always Supelover

************************************************************************

I jumped in the air and whisked to the closet for my cranberry jacket, quickly

grabbing my keys, and jumping into my car. I had oh so many questions.

a) What could be happening?

b) Where Eric and Pam All right?

c) Where was everybody?

d) Was Eric ok?

After thinking so long I realized I was still in my ratty sweats, light pink cami, fuzzy black slippers, and to top it all off I had my hair in a messy pony that some what resembled a rat nest.

But you know it's to late know! Why couldn't I have figured that out before I left?

I needed to think, and think real hard. Come on Sookie think logically.

What could be going on?

Well duh a range of things. A war with vampires, and wares, oh shit maybe something to do with Felipe. But you know it could be something like a backlash to the wares who had just come out with what they are the other day.

I swerved the car to stop myself from hitting a large, SUV and looked down to realize I had been speeding. I really needed to pay attention to my surroundings.

I finally reached Fangtasia after mulling over my thoughts and worries.

It had seamed like years the last time I was here. Maybe it was before I had gone to the Summit but so many things had happened this past month or so that I should probably write a book about it.

Ok now I'm being stupid I'm still in the car! It's not time to go through memory lane you need to get in 'Sookie's going to kick some ass mode'.

After scrambling out of the car I ran like a bat out if hell to the hard metal doors of fangtasia. Before I even knocked, I realized stupidly that there where no fangbangers lined up to go inside.

Ok this is getting scary weird even for me. They don't usual close unless something big is going on.

In my shock I opened the door that I had thought was locked. How stupid of me who dumb enough would steal from a "Vampire" bar?

Well maybe someone would.

When I finally took in the surroundings of the bar I was so overwhelmed with what I saw that everything swirled into a pool of darkness.

Bum bum bum you have to wait for the next chapter  so sorry!


End file.
